The present invention relates generally to the field of control and monitoring systems, such as systems employed in industrial automation applications. The invention relates more particularly to a technique for allowing representations or presentations of monitored or controlled devices and systems in a variety of languages which are selected and displayed in real time along with the monitored or controlled parameter data.
A wide variety of systems are available for control and monitoring functions, particularly in industrial settings. Such systems may include components which regulate the application of electrical power to loads, such electric motors. In a motor control center, for example, circuit protection devices, component protection devices, drives, starters, relays, disconnects, and so forth are interconnected to carryout desired industrial processes. The processes may be defined by pre-established routines, and may rely upon sensed parameters and operator-induced command inputs, all of which are transmitted through a data network.
Limited integration of automated control and monitoring has been provided in systems of this type. In many applications, no overall system monitoring functions are available. Where limited system monitoring is offered, specialized software is often provided which is adapted for the specific installation of the system. Even where relatively standard software can be employed for automated systems, textual labels, explanatory notes, and the like are most often provided in a single language, with the software itself being offered in specific, individualized and discrete products for specific language markets.
There is need, however, for a technique which would facilitate adaptation of control and monitoring system software for a variety of languages. There is a particular need, at present, for a technique which would allow the same software package to be sold and used in different language markets without the need to specifically adapt the software for those markets. There is also a need for a technique which would allow control or monitoring software to display system data in any of a variety of languages, and to change the display language in real time without reloading the software or maintaining several different language software packages.